


Jeszcze chwila i wszystko się rozmyje

by Mongruad



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-22 00:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9573074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mongruad/pseuds/Mongruad
Summary: Miniaturka psychologiczno-metaforyczna: Credence Barebone.





	

Katedra zawsze pozostawała dla nich otwarta. Ciemne, surowe wnętrze, figury z twarzami powykręcanymi w odpychające grymasy wzniosłej ekstazy i rzędy surowych ławek nie zachęcały jednak podopiecznych Mary Lou Barebone do częstszego odwiedzania miejsca, niż sytuacja wymagała.  
     Credence przyszedł tu jednak dzisiaj z cichą nadzieją, że jeśli posłucha kobiety i opadnie na kolana przed ołtarzem, a nie pod ciężkim uderzeniem pasa, to może jego modły sprawią różnicę.  
     Długo klęczał, ignorując ból w kolanach i w duchu błagając o boską interwencję, cud, który sprawiłby, że jego rysunki przestały się ruszać, okna otwierać, gdy było zbyt duszno, a buty same się ustawiać, jeśli zbyt późno się orientował, że miał je porządnie odłożyć od razu po zdjęciu. Nawet w samotności bał się wypowiedzieć te słowa na głos.  
     Sprawianie, że przedmioty wokół ożywały, wydawało się wręcz banalnie prostym zadaniem w porównaniu z niemożliwością zmuszenia ich, by przestały odpowiadać na jego pragnienia, by zastygły w martwym bezruchu, jak preferowała pani Barebone.  
     Zaczynało świtać. Światło powoli zyskiwało na intensywności, rozjaśniając witraże w wysoko położonych oknach, aż kolory zabłysły w pełnej intensywności, a odpychająca kaplica wypełniła się cieniami barw. Piękne, pomyślał Credence. To w takich chwilach powinny grać organy, uznał, z szeroko otwartymi oczami chłonąc obraz przed nim.  
     W pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiały pierwsze nuty. Najpierw nieco nierówno, w zbyt długich odstępach czasu i nie tworząc nic konkretnego. Później dźwięki ułożyły się w melodię, którą dawno słyszał i Credence uśmiechnął się zachwycony i całkiem pochłonięty doświadczeniem.  
     Drzwi do kaplicy otwarły się z nieprzyjemnym skrzypieniem, wdzierającym się w melodię niczym drzazga pod paznokieć i równie boleśnie przypominając Credence'owi, co takiego robił.  
     Mary Lou stanęła w progu i chłopiec miał okazję obserwować, jak najpierw na jej twarzy pojawiło się przerażenie, gdy zorientowała się, że nie było nikogo, kto by grał, a następnie, jak emocja przerodziła się w furię. Spojrzała na niego ze znajomą już zaciekłością.  
     - Zastanawiałam się, gdzie jesteś, Credence.  
     Organy zamilkły.  
  
  
     Nieprzyjemne, duszące uczucie, jakby coś zostało ściśnięte zbyt ciasno w jego duszy, pojawiało się za każdym razem, gdy ogarniały go silne emocje. Szyby jednak już nie pękały, a obrus nie stawał w ogniu.  
     Nawet gdyby znał sposób na pozbycie się tego wrażenia, nie dałby rady z niego skorzystać. Byłoby to dla niego równie niemożliwe, co wydostanie się spod kilometrów przygniatającej wody.  
     Przez lata sensacja naprała bardziej namacalnej formy, przeradzając się z ulotnej przykrości w niemal fizycznie wyczuwalny ból. Mógł do niej sięgnąć, jeśli wystarczająco się skupił, wyczuć coś obcego pod powierzchnią myśli, jak kto inny wyczułby guza pod skórą.  
     Czasami, gdy milcząco rozdawał ulotki, miał wrażenie, że z każdym kolejnym świstkiem, który powinien zostać zdeptany, opuszczało go coś jeszcze. Ale Credence nie zniszczyłby żadnego z nich, nie złamałby barier powstrzymujących go od działania. Nie, jeśli rozbicie tej ściany miałoby wydać jego kryjówkę.  
     Musiał wykonać swoje zadanie, zanim mógłby pozwolić temu wszystkiemu odejść.  
  
  
     - Ufałem ci! Myślałem, że jesteś inny niż wszyscy - wyrzucał z siebie oskarżenia, ledwo zrozumiałe słowa, wciąż krztusząc się od łez i nie panując zupełnie nad drżeniem.  
     Mógł pociągnąć za ten niematerialny łańcuch dający mu kontrolę nad pasożytniczą istotą czającą się wewnątrz, nad magią albo nieczystą siłą, jak nazywała to jego przybrana matka. Zrobił tak, szarpiąc z całej siły, napinając swoją kontrolę aż do końca, nawet jeśli wszystko inne miało się przy tym złamać.  
     Słyszał o wypadku, gdy ktoś grubym sznurem przywiązał psa do drzewa, drugi koniec zaczepiając o ciężarówkę i powoli odjeżdżając. Mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak włókna wżynały się głębiej i głębiej, przesiąkając krwią, pokrywając kawałkami tkanki i futra aż dotarły do gołej kory. Mentalny łańcuch Credence'a pękł, zanim uzyskał ten sam efekt, ostatecznie nie gniotąc tego, co wewnątrz niego przerodziło się z zachwytu w żądzę destrukcji.  
     Patrząc na Gravesa przez zburzone ściany, nie zobaczył na jego twarzy ani śladu poczucia winy. Po raz pierwszy spotykali się nieodgrodzeni od siebie barierami i Credence widział tylko kłamstwa. Gdyby tylko miał siłę zniszczyć je wszystkie...


End file.
